Magic And Its Secrets
by SweetnSpice
Summary: We all know the story of Harry Potter, the boy who lived, but what happened after that? Follow Marceline Morris with her friends as they go through the adventures of being in Hogwarts; but of course, every adventure has their dangers. Rated T for language, and safety for further chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Er Hey

**Hey everyone! So this the first chapter of my fic Magic And It's Secrets~ Hope you guys try and enjoy c:**

* * *

Chapter 1: Er… Hey

Somewhere in the midst of London lived a girl with black hair and blue eyes. This girl goes by the name Marceline Morris, "Marcie" for short. Marceline is your average looking (or so you thought) girl who enjoys staying indoors and reading alone.

As Marceline was reading her usual book in the library of her home, she heard a rasping sound coming from the window. The black haired girl turned to see an owl as white as snow peering through the window pane. She set aside her book on the couch and walked towards the window. She opened the window and the owl presented a letter to her.

Marceline gently opened the letter and read.

_Dear Marceline Morris,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall Headmistress_

Marceline browsed through the letter repeatedly and slumped on the couch. Her parents told her about them being wizards, so Marceline is truly a wizard indeed. Her best friend, Annaliese Diamond is also a wizard. Her parents and Annaliese' parents attended Hogwarts together. Now it's their daughters' turn.

The young girl walked up to her desk where a black owl was perched on one of the many book shelves. Marceline sat down and got a sheet of paper, ink and a quill and began to write.

_Annaliese,_

_I finally got my letter to Hogwarts! What about you? I can't wait to see you. It's been a while. Perhaps we would meet before the start of term?_

_Sincerely, Marceline_

"Noir, please take this to Annaliese." Marceline said while handing the letter to the black owl. The owl took it with it's beak and soared out through the open window.

Marceline sat back down on the couch and continued to read. After about half an hour, Noir came back with a letter. While still soaring in the library, the owl dropped the letter on Marcie's open lap and went back to perch on the shelf once more.

Marceline eagerly opened the letter and read.

_Dear Marcie,_

_I received my letter to Hogwarts too! Finally! I've been DYING waiting for that letter. And we should totally meet. Meet me at Diagon Alley next week, and we'll buy our supplies early. And maybe we could hang out for a while. Anyways, see you soon~_

_Sincerely, Annaliese_

I sighed but smiled. Of course. Annaliese would drag me through Diagon Alley to have some fun. I was expecting this…

* * *

A week has passed and Marceline was getting ready to go to Diagon Alley. She wore a long sleeved collar shirt, some tight jeans and leather low inched heal shoes. To top it all off, she wore a black robe and a silver scarf around her neck.

"Be careful Marceline! And tell Annaliese and Angelina my greetings." Marceline's mother, Hayley Morris said as she continued writing down letters for the Ministry. Marceline just nodded and went over to the fireplace.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" the black haired tween called out "Xandra!"

A sleek black cat strutted down the stairs and looked up at her owner.

"Come. We'll be meeting Annaliese at Diagon Alley."

The cat jumped up to her owner and settled on Marceline's arm. The girl with dark green eyes held her cat close to her chest and took a deep breath.

Marceline got a handful of floo powder and threw it in the fireplace along with her, stating "Diagon Alley."

Opening her eyes, Marceline dusted off her robe and Xander's fur. Xander jumped off Marceline's arm and meowed. "Marcie!" a voice called out. The black haired girl turned to the source to see none other than her best friend Annaliese, along with her yellow persion cat, Tamago. Annaliese was waving one hand in the air frantically, trying to get her attention, Tamago resting on the other, while Annaliese' mother, Layla stood beside her.

Marceline walked towards the pair and shook her best friend's mom's hand and greeted her "Always a pleasure to see you Mrs. Diamond." "The pleasure is mine Marceline." Her mother greeted back. "Now I need to go Annaliese. I'll meet you back at home." Annaliese hugged her mother with one hand and the two 11 year olds bid her farewell.

The younger one of the girls let her cat stay with the black cat, turned to her best friend and hugged her, while her best friend hugging her back.

"I missed you Marcie~" Annaliese said filled with glee.

"We just saw each other around 3 weeks earlier." Marceline stated, but smiled.

"Still. C'mon. We'll go buy a cauldron so we have something to put our stuff into." Annaliese said while grabbing Marceline's hand and dragging her to Potage's Cauldron Shop, their cats right behind them.

Not taking their time, they both bought silver cauldrons and left, going to Ollivander's Wand Shop.

"Well, how can I help you girls?" said the lady, who's name appears to be Trina, who is also currently running the store.

"We'd like to buy 2 wands please." Annaliese said with delight.

"New wizards? How delightful! Let me see what we've got here…" the brunette rummaged through boxes of wands, and brought out a box. She opened a box and brought out a 10" brown wand. "This wand's wood is Ivy, very rare indeed, and the core is Dragon Heartstring."

"Ooooh. I want to try it!" the lady gave Annaliese the wand and the girl stood back. She made a flick with her wrist and a spark shot out and hit the desk. "Oops…" the girl shyly returned the wand to Trina.

"It's alright dearie. Would you like to take it?" "Yes please! It's perfect." Annaliese smiled and brought out a bag of galleons, trying to pay the lady.

"And what about you dearie? Would you like to buy the same wand?" Trina asked as she turned to Marceline. The girl just shook her head politely and requested a different wand.

Trina went to search for another box and brought out yet another box. She pulled out another wand, this was also 10" like the first wand, but it was darker brown, almost a black shade. "Now this wand is made of Alder and Unicorn Tail Hair." The lady said while handing the sleek looking wand to Marceline.

Marceline accepted the wand a flicked her wrist, spark coming out of the wand, and making a hole beside the first hole made by Marceline.

"I'm sorry." Marceline said, observing the hole "I'll take it though."

"Wonderful!" Marceline paid the young lady her galleons and the duo left.

"That was fun~ Now to get some books!" Annaliese said as she grabbed Marceline's hand again and dragged her to Flourish and Blotts, their cats behind them again.

"Let's split up, so we can find the books faster." Marceline nodded and went to the very back of the store, Xander staying closely by her side.

Marceline scanned through the titles and saw the book she needed, but on a high shelf. As she tried to reach for it, a hand pulled it off the shelf. The black haired teen turned to see a guy about 5'0" with black spiky hair, strange big wide red eyes and a fair skin tone.

"Hey." The guy said while giving a mischievous grin.

"Er… Hey."

* * *

**Please review c:**


	2. Chapter 2: Dreams Really Do Come True

Chapter 2: Dreams Really Do Come True

A few weeks turned to months after their encounter, and eventually, the big day has arrived. The start of Term in Hogwarts.

"Annaliese! Let's go honey!" Layla cried out from downstairs.

"Coming mom." Annaliese called back as she tossed in a few more things and closed her trunk. One of their house elves, Sid, carried Annaliese' trunk down the flight of stairs, the blonde following from behind.

"Thank you Sid." Annaliese said while smiling and faced her mother and father.

"Ready." She said while radiating self-confidence. The day finally came, and she's absolutely giddy with excitement. New school, new friends, new teachers, and new adventures. The possibilities are endless!

"Alright, calm yourself Annaliese." Annaliese' father, Stephen said, all the while smiling down at his daughter.

The Diamond family apparated to King's Cross train station where many people, muggles and wizards bustled from every direction.

Annaliese got a cart, put her trunk on it and pushed it towards where her parents stood. They walked to the many platforms until they arrived between platform 9 and 10.

"Go ahead honey, we'll be right behind you." Annaliese' mother said with a convincing smile.

The blonde nodded and gave a determined look and pushed her cart with high speed towards the barrier.

She blinked and moved a bit, giving her parents some space for them to step on. Annaliese looked around, fascinated by the many wizards saying their goodbyes to their children, some parents crying, while others proudly stood, grinning.

"Annie!" Annaliese turned around to see Marceline, standing near a pillar, a warm smile spread across her face.

"Now go along, and have fun Annaliese." Her father said while hugging her. "And remember to show what a Diamond is made out of."

Annaliese grinned and also hugged her mother, then pushed her cart to where Marceline stood.

"C'mon! We can take the very last compartment." Annaliese said while her best friend complied, grabbing both of their trunks and they entered the Hogwarts Express.

Many wizards, looking like first years until wizards in their final year, chatted and laughed in each compartment. The pair walked to the last compartment, happy to see it empty. Annaliese slid open the door and Marceline put their trunks above them.

"So what house will you think you'll be in Annie?" Marceline asked as they both sat down on the same side of the compartment.

"Either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. They're both pretty great and all." The younger one of the two replied with eagerness. "How about you Marcie?"

"Me? Well, I guess either Slytherin or, yeah, maybe Ravenclaw. I don't know. I'm fine with any of the two." The girl with thick rimmed glasses replied as she leaned back on the seat, crossing her arms, looking like about to take a nap. "Tell me when we're there."

"Alright Marcie." Annaliese giggled. She knew her best friend always sleeps late, and tends to sleep on any vehicle. Cab, train, plane, you name it, she sleeps there.

Minutes passed until the train finally left King's Cross station, and they rode through the beautiful countryside.

A knock on the sliding door was heard and a head popped up.

Annaliese blinked in confusion and automatically asked. "Yes?"

"Um… excuse us. We were wondering if we could join you here, since the rest of the compartments are either full or chaotic." The guy said. He has black hair, a little spiky, blue eyes a little slanted upwards just like Marceline's, and a fair skin tone.

"Hold on just a sec." Annaliese said while turning to her sleeping best friend.

"Marcie" she shook her shoulder slightly. "Maaarrrcciiieee." She said, shaking her more.

"Annie…? We're here already…?" Marceline asked drowsily while getting a hold of her head and breathing in a deep sigh.

"No Marcie. These guys just want to know if they can stay with us in the compartment." Annaliese said while mentioning to the 2 wizards standing by the door with their trunks.

"Sure, no prob." Marceline approved, and noticed one of the guys who entered the compartment was the guy he saw in Flourish and Blotts. She also noticed both of the newly entered wizards look very much alike, except for their eyes.

"Hey, you're that girl from the store trying to get a book!" the said guy stated while dropping his trunk on the other guy's foot. Annaliese turned to Marceline which clearly had a 'tell-me-all-the-details-later' look on her face.

"You idiot! Get this damn thing off!" the other hissed as the trunk made contact with his foot.

"Here, let me help." Marceline offered as she took the trunk and slumped it above them, the other guy doing the same for his trunk. "Thank you." The blue eyed guy said while smiling pleasantly, then glaring at his red eyed companion "At least someone's helpful."

"I believe we haven't introduced ourselves." Annaliese piped in. "And since you guys just came in, you start."

"I'm Niel Lee, and this is my brother, Trace. We're just starting our first year at Hogwarts." The blue eyed guy said as he sat down, pointing at his brother who sat down lazily like he owned the place.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Annaliese Diamond, and this is my best friend, Marceline Morris. We're starting off our first year in Hogwarts too." The young blond said while smiling a bright smile.

"I guess we'll be seeing each other more often then." Niel said while giving a polite smile.

"I guess we will…" Marceline said, glancing out the window. And the story goes on…

"So what house would you guys want to be in?" the curious blonde asked the Lee siblings.

"House? What do you mean house?" Trace replied while giving a really confused look.

"Oh, so you guys don't know." Annaliese said, smiling politely. "Well, let me explain. In Hogwarts, the school is divided into 4 houses, and each house has the last name of the 4 founders, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. Each student is sorted by the Sorting Hat in one of the houses based on their qualities. Although you can make a request if you want to be in another house, for the Sorting Hat takes your opinion too. First of all, Gryffindor shows bravery, courageous and daring. For Hufflepuff, they show loyalty, hard work and dedication. In Ravenclaw, everyone posses intelligence, wisdom and creativity. And lastly, Slytherin who were known to be cunning, shrewd, and have a certain disregard for rules. Each house earns house points. They're given to students who answer questions right, do good deeds or win a Quidditch match. Oh, speaking of Quidditch! A team represents each house in Quidditch, which is a famous wizarding sport."

"How do you know about all those stuff?" Niel asked in complete astonishment to the blonde's long explanation.

"My parents are wizards. So are Marcie's." Annaliese grinned.

"That must be so cool, your parents being wizards." Trace said, imagining.

"So does that mean…" Marceline started.

"Yes, we're muggle born, as to what some people called us at the platform." Niel finished while giving a sad smile.

"No worries guys! Blood status doesn't mean anything. Don't listen to them. Just have fun in Hogwarts." Annaliese

encouraged. Then the train came to a complete stop.

"We're finally here~" the youngest girl said while bouncing up from her seat. She opened the door and ran out, leaving the 3 children in the very last compartment.

"Is she always that hyper?" Trace asked while turning to Marceline.

"Pretty much." Marceline said, shrugging it off. She got both her and her best friend's trunk and said "You'll get used to it. Now we need to go, if you want to catch up with Annie."

The Lee siblings followed the black haired girl carrying their own trunks and went out of the train, where they found Annaliese standing while smiling her usual bright smile.

"Alright. You first years leave your trunks over here, and it will be brought to the castle after you. Now, every student should aboard the boats, 10 at a time." A teacher said up front. "Dear, no pushing!"

"Alright! C'mon guys, let's get going!" Annaliese said, already near one of the boats. The three 11 year olds left their trunks and went with Annaliese on the boat.

The boat sailed silently across Black Lake, heading towards the Hogwarts castle.

"Children, please form 2 straight files. We will be entering the school in a short while." The same teacher, who turns out to be a professor named Leila Trince.

Many first years talked to each other, saying that they can't wait to get in the castle already. And their words finally subsided when the giant doors slowly opened and professor Trince led them inside, to the start-of-term feast.

"Bloody hell Niel, look at that." Trace said while looking up above them as they walked, several lighted candles floated.

"That's only the beginning." Annaliese stated.

The current headmistress, Minerva McGonagall gave her speech, and the Sorting Ceremony began.

Most of the students were put in Gryffindor by the sorting hat, the least were in Hufflepuff.

"Diamond, Annaliese." Professor Trince called.

Annaliese smiled and gladly walked toward the stool and the Sorting Hat was neatly placed on top of her head.

_"Ah, a Diamond. It's been quite a while since we had a Diamond. Let me see now… Ah, bright, very bright indeed. You could do well in Ravenclaw. But you seem to be radiating a lot of confidence in you dearie. In that case…_GRYFFINDOR!"

An applause was made from the Gryffindor table and the young girl almost skipped happily towards her new house.

The Sorting Ceremony continued until it was Niel's turn.

Niel carefully walked towards the stool, and sat down as the Sorting Hat was placed on his head.

_"Lee, hmm? Smart indeed, you might be a Ravenclaw, yet there is that side of you with a side that makes you truly a…_SLYTHERIN!"

An applause came from the Slytherin table as Niel sat down at the very edge of the table, some students congratulating him.

"Lee, Trace."

Trace walked up to the stool and sat down, the Sorting Hat placed on top of his head.

_"Another Lee? You seem to be very courageous, perhaps Gryffindor? But wait… like your brother, there is that side of you that seems very rebellious, perfect for a…_SLYTHERIN!"

Another round of applause came from the Slytherin table, Trace sitting down next to his brother.

A few more students were called up, then both Annaliese and Marceline softly smiled when they heard the next name.

"Malfoy, Scorpius."

Believe it or not, Annaliese and Marceline were really good friends with Scorpius. One might think they're siblings. Marceline lives near the Malfoy Manor, and Scorpius comes to visit sometimes, or they both go to Annaliese' house.

The platinum blonde boy walked up towards the stool, a heavy silence hung the air, Scorpius' tapping feet making the only sound in the hall. Some whispers where heard, but Scopius still continued walking, no matter what.

The Sorting Hat was placed on his head and they had a short conversation when the Sorting Hat finally said

"SLYTHERIN!"

A roar of applause came from the Slytherin table and Scorpius sighed of relief and went towards the said table, getting lots of greetings and congratulations.

After about 8 students, her name was called.

"Morris, Marceline."

Marceline trudged towards the hat, feeling her heart rate going faster. She felt really anxious, but wanted to just get over it already. She sat on the stool and the Sorting Hat was finally placed on her head.

_"Morris, it's been a while. So you have the potential of a Ravenclaw, yes… However I can sense you don't want to be placed there. Why is that child?"_

"Well, I don't want to disappoint my parents, fore they were both Slytherin." Marceline whispered softly.

_"Slytherin you say? Well, you have the qualities also of that, so it's settled…_SLYTHERIN!"

Marceline let out a sigh of relief and walked towards the Slytherin table, who was applauding, and a seat was saved for her, courtesy of Scorpius, in between him and Trace.

After so many students, a certain name was called.

"Potter, Albus."

All heads turned to him as the young Potter boy sat on the stool, and had a conversation with the Sorting Hat, and then the hat called "GRYFFINDOR!"

A very loud applause came from the Gryffindor table, now with some howling.

After the sorting ceremony, they finally had the feast.

"This is absolute good stuff!" Trace said as he bit off from a chicken leg.

"I agree with you on this one bro." Niel said as he stabbed a potatoe with a fork and ate it.

Marceline chatted with Scorpius about a few things while Annaliese looked happily around. Dreams really do come true.


	3. Chapter 3: Strange

Chapter 3: Strange…

After the feast, each house was guided by a prefect [more specifically the first years], to their respective common room.

The Gryffindors were guided by two prefects, one of them being Albus' older brother, James. As they arrive at the Gryffindor tower, they were shown their dorms. Annaliese, obviously 100% a girl, shares a room with 3 other girls.

"This is gonna be awesome! Time for introductions people~ And say a little something about yourself." a girl with wavy auburn hair, and big green eyes said happily. "For starters, I'm Diana Charles. But seriously guys, don't call me Diana. It's gross. Just call me Charles. Well, I may be only 11, but I absolutely LOVE boys~ But don't think I'll be here giggling about chic flicks with you. I'm not that kind of person. I'm more of the prankster type." Charles turned to the light brown haired girl beside her. "Your turn."

"Well, I'm Selena Finnigan. I like talking with people, and eating. I mean, who doesn't? Oh, and I have an older sister, but she's in Hufflepuff." The brunette said while smiling. "Next?" Selena nudged the black haired girl beside her.

"Oh, yes. I'm Melany Heartstrong. I absolutely love writing, and I hate onions." The rest of the girls giggled at the blackette's random dislike. Melany turned to Annaliese and encouraged a nod.

"I'm Annaliese Diamond. I love shopping, gossiping, and scooping. But I also like reading and cooking. Oh, and just because I act girly, it doesn't mean I can't fight." Annaliese finished while giving a wink.

"Alright, so let's all get comfortable, and sleep. I can't wait for tomorrow!" Charles said while she bounced on the edge of a bed, claiming it to be hers.

Annaliese smiled at the girl's antics and claimed the bed near the window. "Is that your cat Annaliese?" Selena asked while motioning to the yellow cat.

"Oh, yes~ Come here Tamago~!" Annaliese called out as the yellow Persian cat trotted to the bed and settled on one of the pillows on his owner's bed.

"That. Is. So. Cute." Selena squealed. "Here's my owl, Dean." the brunette said while showing a white snowy owl.

"Oh, I have an owl too! Her name's Victoria." Melany said while mentioning to the brown owl that was perched on her trunk.

"Well, I have a rat. His name's Lucifer." The 3 tweens turned to Charles. "What? I like that name. And he's clever." A small cage that was on the bed side table near Charles bed lay, and a brown furred rat slowly crawled out.

"Oh, and Annie dear, I'm so calling you that, make sure Tamago doesn't have Lucifer for a meal, please?" Charles said. "Even you guys, Sel and Mely. Don't let Dean and Victoria eat Lucifer."

"Will do Charles." The 3 tweens agreed.

"Alright. Now let's really go to sleep." Charles said as she took off to the bathroom.

The rest of the girls washed up and changed into their sleepwear and also went to bed.

* * *

"Rise and shine guys! C'mon! The early bird gets the worm! Ok, no worms for us, but you get the point." Charles announced bouncing off each bed, waking each Gryffindor up.

"You sure can be hyper Charles..." Melany said while rubbing off sleep from her eyes.

"Let's just go! Get dressed, and we'll walk to the Great Hall together." Charles grinned.

Annaliese took a look at Charles as soon as she was able to focus and noticed that she was already dressed in her uniform and robes.

"Charles, just wondering..." "Hmmm?" Charles turned to Selena who was just yawned.

"Why aren't you wearing the school's skirt? You're wearing the pants..." the brunette pointed out.

"Oh." Charles said while grinning more [if that's even possible] "I don't like skirts. They're too girly. So pants for me!" the young Gryffindor said proudly.

The three tweens just shrugged it off and got ready to go to the Great Hall.

"I wonder if Marcie's already there..." Annaliese thought out loud.

"Marcie? You mean that girl you were with last night? Black hair, kinda messy, no offence, thick glasses and blue eyes?" Melany questioned.

"Yeah, that's her! We've known each other as long as I can remember! Our parents went to Hogwarts the same time too." Annaliese smiled.

"If you don't mind Annie, mind introducing us?" Charles asked "I mean, I don't give a damn about that 'Gryffindor-Slytherin rivalry' thing. And I love meeting new people."

"Sure~ Just don't expect her to be like me." the young blonde giggled.

* * *

When they arrived at the Great Hall, they saw only a few students seated at their respective tables. A total of 15 if you consider the 4 Gryffindors who just arrived.

Annaliese scanned the Great Hall and perked up when she found her best friend, talking to Scorpius and Niel, sitting in between them.

"C'mon guys! There they are~" Annaliese smiled while trotting over to the Slytherin table, not caring about some eyes staring at her.

"Morning Marcie~" the blonde greeted while wrapping her arms around the Slytherin's shoulder.

"Good morning to you too Annie." Marceline smiled while trying to hug back her best friend, instead holding the arms around her shoulders.

"Morning Scor! Morning Niel!" Annaliese greeted, not forgetting the other two Slytherins beside Marceline.

"Good morning Annaliese." Scorpius said while giving a smile. Niel nodded, like he's saying the same to Annaliese.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet my roommates~" Annaliese said, mentioning to the 3 girls behind her.

"This is Diana, but she wants to be called Charles, Selena, and Melany." The said girls gave smiles and said hellos. "And my fellow Gryffindors" Annaliese giggled to herself "this is Scorpius, Niel and Marceline." the trio smiled and greeted them back.

"So you're Marcie..." Charles inspected as she looked at Marceline from head to toe.

"Yes...?" Marceline asked, confused that the Gryffindor started inspecting her.

"Nothin'. Annie's right. You guys are different. But that's cool, since opposites are good for best friends." Charles stated.

"I agree. But it can lead you to fights and arguments..." Niel said.

"Says the one who has an opposite twin brother." Marceline said bluntly.

"Ugh... Don't remind me I'm related to him..." the blue eyed Slythering face palmed.

"Speaking of your twin, where is Trace?" Annaliese asked.

"Trace doesn't wake up until he really needs to. So he's still in the dungeons, sleeping his lazy arse off."

On cue, the said Slytherin walked in the Great Hall, sleep in his eyes, robes disheveled, and hair uncombed. He blinked for a second and trudged to the Slytherin's table where his brother and their friends gathered.

"You were supposed to wake me up. Bloody hell, I lost my way, trying to find this damn place." the red eyed twin ranted as he was trying to tame his wild hair with a green neon comb.

"We figured you'd rather sleep. Plus, you seemed to be having a nice dream back there." Niel smirked.

"Oh, whatever..." Trace then noticed the many Gryffindors standing there. "Mind telling me who are they?"

Annaliese sighed and opened her mouth do the the introductions once more, but Niel stopped her and gave her an 'i'll-do-it' look. The blue eyed Lee twin made the introductions and all was well.

"We better go Annie. Most of them are already coming." Melany said.

"Oh, right. Bye guys. See you later~" Annaliese said as she waved off to her Slytherin friends, her roommates doing the same. The Slytherins waved back and got into a new conversation.

The 4 Gryffindors had their breakfast for half an hour then went to the corridors.

"So what's our schedule?" Selena asked.

"Well, we have Potions first with the Slytherins. Next is Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Ravenclaws. Then there's Charms with the Hufflepuffs. Then lunch." Melany stated, like she memorized the whole schedule.

"First period with Slytherins? Sweet!" the blonde in the group said excitedly.

* * *

"Alright class, settle down, settle down." a tall professor with dirty blonde hair, amber brown eyes and somewhat a pale complexion said as he stepped in the room.

The room was packed with both Gryffindor and Slytherin first years, some glaring childishly at the other, while others merely chatted. As the professor walked in, the students sat down and listened attentively.

"First of all, I am professor Derek Farren. And obviously, I will be your potions professor." he stated, offering a smile. "Now, I want all of you to get into 3s. Yes, you can mix with the other house, just as long as you get into a group, and then find a place where you would like to sit."

The room then filled with shuffling and some shouts, calling one another from across the room.

"Well, this is crap. How do you guys wanna do this...?" Charles asked as she raked through her brown wavy hair.

"You guys can be a group, I'll see what I can do~" Annaliese offered while smiling.

"You sure?" the 3 asked.

The blonde just nodded and went to look for some people to be with. Then she spotted and smiled when she saw her best friend slumped over at the very back and very corner of the room; alone.

"Marcie~ Where's your group?" the blonde asked.

"Um... I really don't have one. I guess..." the girl with the thick rimmed glasses admitted.

"Oh, what about your roommates?"

"I offered to find another group, so they can be a group. But now, I don't know who to choose. I don't want to be with complete morons." Marceline banged her head on the table.

"Hey, no worries~ We can form a group. I offered to find another group too!" the younger of the both grinned.

"Oh, thanks a million Annie." Marceline said while smiling.

"C'mon bro! I don't wanna be alone-!" a voice whined.

The two turned to see the brothers, with them was Scorpius and another student, Zachary Goyle if Annaliese remembered correctly.

"What's going on?" Annaliese asked as she trotted over to the group, Marceline following right behind her.

"We can't form a group, since we're 4, and none of us wants to leave the group." Scorpius said with a sigh.

"No Trace. You have to go or none of us can get started!" Niel exasperated.

"Awww, no worries Trace. You can join me and Marcie~" the blonde said with a smile. Marceline gave a wary look, but ended up saying "Yeah, sure." as she raked through her bangs.

"FIIIINNNEEE." Trace groaned loudly and joined the 2 girls.

"Can we stay at the back?" Marceline asked, with a pleading innocent look.

"Sure, no prob Marcie~" her best friend replied.

"OH YEAH THE BACK!" Trace exclaimed as he literally jumped to the back, already sitting on a chair that was at the edge of the table at the very back where Marceline was.

"I call seat near the window." the blue eyed Slytherin said with a mischievous smirk.

The 2 girls finally sat down, as did everyone else and professor Farren started speaking again.

"Alright. I hoped you chose wisely, because this will be your permanent group, for the rest of your life in Hogwarts." some students gasped, others groaned, while the rest cheered.

The trio looked at each other with confused looks.

"Sooo...?" Trace started.

"Nothing we could do about it now." Marceline shrugged off.

"It's not that bad~" the blonde in between them encouraged.

"I guess not. I just have a bad feeling about this..." her best friend said while wondering off again.

* * *

"Now, I want all you to take down notes about today's lesson." the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, professor Willson Vick announced. Some students groaned, others obliged, while the rest didn't move an inch, for they were fast asleep.

"What the hell is wrong with this prof? First day of classes and he already has a lesson, and makes us write down notes?" Charles murmured as she got out a notebook, some ink and a quill.

"Well, those guys sure are ok with it." Melany stated as she mentioned over to the Ravenclaw's side, who were scribbling away about the lesson.

As Annaliese got out her notebook as well, a hand tapped her shoulder lightly. The tween looked up to see a Ravenclaw with red hair, blue eyes, and a cheeky grin.

"Um... I know this is stupid, but do you have an extra notebook? I accidentally left mine at our dorm." the girl said, a little embarrassed.

"Sure, no problem." Annaliese said as she got out another notebook and handed it over to the young Ravenclaw.

"Thanks. I'm Paige by the way. Paige Green." the girl said while giving another cheeky grin and stretching out her hand.

"A pleasure to meet you Paige. I'm Annaliese. Annaliese Diamond." the blonde said as she shook her fellow classmate's hand. "Guess we'll be seeing each other more often, huh?"

"Yeah, guess so." Paige said, giving a giggle.

The two went back to work, and DADA went along slowly.

* * *

"Just swish and flick." professor Ivana Garreon, the Charms professor explained, trying to teach the first years a simple charm. "Then recite, 'Wingardium Leviosa'."

Many attempts failed, a few already given up. That's when a joyful giggle rang through the classroom.

Eyes diverted to what they were doing, and all fell when they saw a petite Hufflepuff who was able to make her feather float in the air. She was smiling and giggling at her small achievement, some of her fellow housemates congratulated her.

"Very good Ms. Machre. 5 points for Hufflepuff." professor Garreon said as more Hufflepuff students cheered.

"Woah, how'd she do that?" Selena asked in bewilderment.

"Dunno. Let's go ask her." Charles said as the 4 Gryffindors approached the young Hufflepuff.

"Excuse me, we were just wondering how you were able to pull of that charm?" Melany asked the small Hufflepuff.

"Um... I guess just say it naturally, I guess. Say 'Wingardium Le-vi-o-sa. Not 'Wingardium Le-vi-osa'. Oh, and prolong the 'gar'." the cheery Hufflepuff replied.

The 4 Gryffindors tried what was just explained, and it worked! They're own feathers started to float and they stared in awe.

"Thank you so much! I'm Diana Charles, but call me Charles." the brunette said while giving a grin and wink. "This is Selena, Melany and Annaliese."

"Nice to meet all of you! I'm Chanelle Machre." the light blonde haired girl said while smiling.

"Machre? You mean you're French?" Selena piped in.

"Oh my gosh, you're French?" Melany squealed.

"Well, my dad is. My mom's British." Chanelle explained.

"So cool~" the 2 Gryffindors awed. Chanelle just smiled at them politely.

As the her roommates and their new friend started talking, Annaliese glanced around and saw a boy at the back of the room, who looks like he's a Hufflepuff because of his tie, was sitting there alone, just staring at his wand and feather. Strange...

* * *

**Please review :)**


	4. Chapter 4: What Is In That Notebook?

Chapter 4: What Is In That Notebook...?

Second day at Hogwarts, first day of classes, and Niel was having an actually good time. Except for the times when his 'oh-so-beloved-twin-brother' keeps whining about being hungry and junk. Thankfully, Scorpius and Zach, his other roommates, and Line [who Niel started calling their blue eyed glasses friend] were always accompanying him along with his brother. Scorpius is the mature yet mischievous type, Zach being the impulsive kind, Line being the little sister figure, and Trace... being Trace.

During lunch, they headed over to the Great Hall once more, Trace rambling about who-knows-what, Scorpius and Zach conversing about their last class, which was Transfiguration, and Line trying to make a conversation with Niel.

"So how long have you and Annaliese known each other actually?" the male Slytherin asked.

"Well, for as long as I can remember. And that's long I tell you." Marceline giggled to herself. "Our parents were best friends during their time, and I even heard from my mother that my grandparents were also best friends with Annie's grandparents."

"Woah, it goes back that long? So you're families are like, allies or somethin'?"

"Ah, you could say that."

* * *

When the 5 Slytherins finally arrived at the Great Hall, they sat down on their place this morning, Niel being in between Trace and Marceline, and Scorpius beside the other side of Marceline. Zachary stayed with Ramona William, one of Marceline's roommates, and a few other fellow Slytherins.

"Just wondering, but what grade are your glasses?" Niel asked the Slytherin beside her as she ate a croissant filled with vanilla filling.

"Mmmm... around 600, I think." Marceline replied while licking vanilla off her lips.

"Are you serious? So you can't see without them?"

"Nah, not really. I can see without them, it's just kind blurry if I read something from afar."

As they continued eating their lunch, Trace tapped his twin brother's shoulder.

"Waf arr orr nect weffuns aftur wunch?"

"Ugh, if you speak, you might as well cover your mouth bro." Niel scolded.

Trace chewed a little more, then gulped down everything. "I said, 'What are our next lessons after lunch?'."

"Well, we have Charms, then Flying-" Scorpius was interrupted by the red eyed twin.

"FLYING?! AWWWW YEAAAAAH!" Trace pumped his fist in the air.

"As Scor was saying..." Marceline gave a weird look at Trace, and that made him quiet. "Please continue Scor." the girl said while smiling.

"Oh, um... Charms, Flying, and Herbology." the blonde boy said.

"Charms?" Marceline perked up. "I'm going to the library and do some reading. I'll see you guys later." the blue eyed Slytherin said as she hurriedly got her black satchel and scurried off.

"What's with her?" Trace asked while biting off a piece of his crepe.

"Oh, she's really like that. When she wants to study about a certain subject, she runs off to a library to read and do her own research." Scorpius explained.

Niel just nodded in understanding when he found a black hardbound notebook on the floor. He picked it up and looked at the cover with the name 'Morris' engraved on it.

"This hers?" Niel asked the silver eyed boy.

"Oh, yeah. That's her notebook for something. Not really sure what's written in it, since she never tells, or let anyone see it. Even Annie never saw the contents. Must have fallen off of her bag."

"Let's open it!" Trace exclaimed as he grabbed the notebook from his twin and scanned it.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." his brother gave a wary look.

"What? It's just a peek!" the red eyed twin gave a mischievous grin.

"He's right you know." the twins stared at Scorpius. "I meant Niel." the blue eyed twin nodded in appreciation. "You wouldn't know what will happen. Marcie puts a spell on that thing, so no one else could open it. And it doesn't look like a very friendly spell."

"How'd you know it's not 'very friendly'?" Trace questioned.

"Never underestimate Marcie. She can do very surprising and mean things. She's kind and friendly, yeah, but she can be a sadist sometimes."

"But how does she know a dangerous spell?" Niel asked while eyeing the notebook carefully.

"Like what I said, she does her research. Even on supposedly illegal spells." Scorpius whispered the last part.

"What?!" the twins exclaimed.

"Sshh." Scorpius shushed.

"Bloody hell, she's only 11, and she knows _illegal spells_?" Trace whispered.

"Believe it or not, Annie knows how too. The three of us do." Scorpius whispered back. "We enjoy learning about new and different spells. And our parents were-" the pale Slytherin stopped mid-sentence.

"Were what?" Niel asked, full of curiosity.

"Sorry guys, but I can't tell this one. You need to wait for them to tell you. And please don't force it out of them." the young Malfoy pleaded.

"Sure! Now let's go to Charms. I wanna have a good seat." Trace said as he got up and got his bag, crumbs all over his robe.

Niel and Scorpius just complied, got up, got their bags, and went to Charms.

* * *

"Swish, and flick. Swish and flick." professor Garreon turned to a small Gryffindor. "Dear, not to stiff. Do it naturally."

"Man, I wish it's flying..." Trace mumbled as he just tapped his wand on his feather.

"Bro, just shut up, k?" Niel said as he kept his eyes focused on his feather.

"Wingardium Leviosa."

Marceline's feather floated 2 inches above the desk after 10 minutes of trying.

"Bring it higher Line." Niel encouraged, beside his charms partner.

The young Morris nodded lazily and pointed her wand higher, her feather following. Soon, eyes started to notice.

"Now, have some fun with it." Niel snickered.

His partner gave a mischievous smirk and started making the feather rise then fall, then rise, then fall. It was amusing actually. Some of the Slytherins snickered in as well.

"An amusing show Ms. Morris. 5 points for Slytherin for achieving the charm." professor Garreon stated, amused at the falling and rising feather.

Marceline finally let the feather down and got her satchel. She started searching for something lazily, then somehow panicked.

"What's wrong Line?" Niel asked, following the others as he rose his feather too.

"It's nothing... Just a notebook. I can't seem to find it." Marceline said tightly, still feeling in her bag.

"Notebook? You mean this one?" Niel said as he got his bag and got the black hardbound notebook. The girl with glasses' eyes widened and picked the notebook out of his hand. "How'd you get it?" Marceline asked as she brushed her fingers against the cover. "Wait, did you try to open it?" she looked frightened, not angry on what Niel expected.

"It fell out of your bag during lunch. And no, we didn't try to open it." Niel reassured with a smile.

"Oh, thank Merlin. Thank you so much. I would get in a lot of trouble. Really, thank you so much." the younger of the two gave a warm smile and used got her wand.

She murmured a spell, too soft and too fast for Niel to hear, and the notebook opened suddenly. Marceline took out a quill and ink and began writing.

* * *

"Alright class. First command your broom to go to you. Raise your hand above it and say 'Up.'." professor Janelle Nightstar, the flying teacher, and the Quidditch coach, Niel found out, explained.

The field was vast, but it was real hot out in the afternoon. Not to mention all the first years in every house was there. It only added to the heat of every student's body temperature.

Students started commanding their brooms, some whining, while others strictly commanded. Niel was starting to get frustrated with his broom. He turned to his brother, and saw a painful, yet hilarious scene.

Trace commanded the broom to go up, it did. But it smacked him square on the face. He held his nose painfully, and some Slytherins snickered.

"Blood hell, I think this broom has a mind of its own." Trace exclaimed.

"At least it has a mind, unlike you." Niel snickered.

"Very funny bro." Trace finally let go of his nose and commanded his broom to go up. And it finally did, straight to his hand this time. He gave his twin a cocky smirk and Niel just huffed and turned back to his own broom.

His broom finally followed his command, and he grinned.

"Next, mount your broom. Make sure you have a firm grip on it, so you won't be able to slide off of it. If you are about to fly, just push off from the ground and lean forward." professor Nightstar whistled. "I will call you by house. You will go 10 at a time in the air. Then I will whistle if it's the next students' turn. Now, let's start with Ravenclaw."

10 Ravenclaws took to the skies, the students trying to explore and manage on their broom. The next students came after that, and so on so forth. Next were the Hufflepuffs, who kept laughing and smiling, enjoying that they were up in the air. After that was the Gryffindors, where they started exclaiming and doing tricks like flips and spins in the air. And finally, it was the Slytherins' turn. Some mounted their brooms and began flying, trying to go faster and faster. Then it was the next 10, who were experimenting with their brooms. And finally, the last 10, who included Niel, Marceline, Scorpius, Zachary, Patricia, and Trace. Niel enjoyed being in the air, then 2 figures zoomed past him.

"C'mon Nie!" Marceline called, pronouncing his nickname differently [which Niel really didn't mind], and smiled. "Let's see how fast this thing can go!"

"Bet I can't beat ya in a race!" Trace dared.

"Oh, never underestimate a Morris, Trace. Especially me." the girl gave a huge grin and zipped away, Trace following close behind, and Niel decided to follow, just for the heck of it.

The trio zipped through trees and the whole castle, just grinning and laughing, having a good time chasing after one another. Then the whistle blowed, indicating to land.

"We should do that again sometimes." Trace grinned cheekily.

"I agree. Up for it Nie?" Marceline asked, grinning along with Trace.

"If you guys are up for it, what the heck." Niel smiled.

* * *

"You might want to take down some notes. It will help when we start with our first lesson." the herbology teacher, Professor Neville Longbottom suggested.

"We need to write notes...?" Trace gawked.

"No duh." his brother rolled his eyes as he got a notebook with a spiral bounder.

* * *

"Finally!" Trace said as he slumped on the couch. "Hogwarts is awesome so far, but for a first day, it can be a serious pain."

"Well, there are still a lot of days to come." the blue eyed girl said she sat down on the other side of the couch.

"Aww, come on guys. We'll be having dinner in a few minutes." Niel said while giving a tired smile and sat in between the two.

* * *

A few minutes later, a few other Slytherins entered the Common Room and started dragging themselves on the couches and to their dorms. The 3 Slytherin trio just stayed on the couch, Marceline conversing with Niel, and Trace sitting upside down, his feet in the air. Then suddenly, one of the prefects entered the Common Room and stated.

"Attention all first year Slytherins! Attention."

Everyone stopped their conversations with each other and looked at the prefect. All of a sudden, a loud _THUMP_ was heard. All eyes turned to the source to see the red eyed Lee brother sprawled on the floor, finally fell. The 2 Slytherins beside him tried to hold back a laugh while most of the students snorted and snickered.

"Alright, enough." everyone went silent again. "Dinner is already prepared in the Great Hall. Please for 2 files, and follow me."

Everyone in the Common Room got up and did as what the prefect instructed.

"There you are Scor! Where were you?" the young Morris asked her platinum blonde friend.

"Oh, I was at the library. Just wanted to search on something." said friend replied while smiling.

"AWWWW YEAAAAH! CHICKEN!" Trace hollered with no shame as he started eating chicken as fast as he could.

Marceline then turned when a hand tapped her shoulder, to see it was Niel.

"Seriously, can I just be your brother instead?" he begged.

"Wish I could. Never had a bro before." the girl with thick rimmed glasses smiled.

After a few minutes, Marceline stood up from her seat.

"Where're you going Marcie?" Scorpius asked.

"I'm just headed off to the library. See you guys later." the young Slytherin walked off.

"Hey, is it just me, or is she bringing that notebook of hers...?" Trace asked after he gulped on some chicken.

Niel turned to the figure walking off. And indeed, she has her notebook tucked beside her. What Is In That Notebook...?

* * *

**Please review :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Oh, Gee, Thanks

**Chapter 5 of Magic And Its Secrets~ There's a swear, so yeah... Enjoy? :)**

* * *

Chapter 5: Oh, Gee, Thanks...

"A History of Magic... Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them... Ah, here we go!" the black haired Slytherin reached for the blue book and placed it on the pile she was carrying.

As she turned around, she was was knocked down hard by someone else, and the books came crashing down on her. Madam Pince ushered them and went back to her work.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there." a voice said.

Marceline rubbed her head [which was painfully hit by one of her books], and looked up from the floor to see a brunette with wavy hair, brown eyes and a flustered face. She was apologizing and kept babbling until Marceline finally cut her off.

"It's fine, really." Marceline smiled.

The black haired girl started picking up the books sprawled on the floor, the one she bumped into, started helping.

When she finally gathered all of them, she stood up and smiled.

"Thanks for the help. I'm Marceline, by the way. Marceline Morris."

"A pleasure to meet you! I'm Abigail. Abigail Nightingale." the brunette smiled warmly. "I need to go now. I'll see you soon Marceline!" with that, the brown eyed girl left the library.

* * *

"Oh, Marcie! Come in! Wow, you sure have a lot of books there." Ramona said as she opened the door to their dorm.

"You don't say..." Marceline said as she carried the pile of books in her hands and placed them all on top of her bed.

"Woah there Marcie, it's just first day of classes. You don't really need to read all of those, you know." Sabrina Lemereon, one of the blue eyed Slytherin's other roommate said.

"I know." Marceline said as she sat on her bed "But I just want to do an early start." Xandra jumped up to her owner's bed and strode to her young mistress. "Hey there girl. Missed me?" the cat just purred and stroked itself with the young Morris' hand.

"It seems like she did miss you Marcie." Liza Serpens, Marceline's third roommate stated.

"Wish Meilene will be like that..." Sabrina sighed as she turned to the eagle owl perched near the window, eyes piercing her owner. The golden brown Slytherin shuddered and tried to turn away.

"Aww, don't worry Sabie~ Mei-Mei does love you~ She's just the type not to show it." Liza piped in.

"So anyyyywayyysss..." Ramona diverted the conversation. "By any chance you want to introduce us to any of your friends?"

"I'd love to, really, but I'm going to breakfast with Scor, Nie and Tra-" "C'mon Marcie! Try hanging out with some girls for a change. It can be unhealthy you know." the blood red haired Slytherin interrupted.

"Ummm... alright, I guess." the black haired Morris said reluctantly. "I'll go tell them."

Marceline walked to the desk in their chambers, Xandra strode to follow. She sat down, got a small piece of parchment paper, ink and a quill, and began to write a small note. When she finished, she folded it and gave it to Xandra.

"Xan love, you know where the boys' dorm is, right?" the black Bombay cat nodded. "Please take this to Scor." the blue eyed cat bit lightly on the parchment and strode out of the dorm.

"You have one smart kitty there Marcie." Liza pointed out. "Kitty? She's at least 6 years old! We got her since no one else wanted her." the black cat was very upset before they bought her.

* * *

_She was curled up in Knockturn Alley, drenched from the pouring rain. Left over bones were scattered near the black cat, indicating its food. One of ears of the cat has a triangle-like cut at the edge of its ear. The cat shivered from the cold weather, eyes shut tight._

_"Mommy, why's that kitty not home with its famiwy?" 5 year old Marceline Morris asked while holding on to her mother's hand while in Diagon Alley during a rainy day._

_"The kitty has no family dear." Hayley Morris explained to her daughter._

_"No famiwy?" the girl with black pigtails cried out. "But mommy, you said evewyone has a famiwy."_

_"Yes dear, but the kitty was left behind." the lady with dirty blonde hair told her child._

_"Weft behind?" Marceline cried. "Can we keep it mommy?"_

_"But Honey, wouldn't you want a different cat?" her mother asked._

_"But it's awone! No one should be awone! Evew!" the child protested._

_Hayley looked from her daughter to the shivering cat. "Alright Marceline dear. Use this to carry him." she removed the white scarf around her neck and handed it to the child._

_"Thank you so much mommy! I wove you as much as ice cweam!" the child grinned and hugged her mother's legs._

_"You're welcome love." her mother giggled to her daughter's choice of words. "Now go get it." she pulled down her daughter's beanie to cover her hair and the girl trotted away with the white scarf._

_"Come hewe kitty." the cat opened its eyes to see little Marceline crouched down, holding out the white scarf. "Come. I'll take good cawe of you kitty. I pwomise." the child gave a warm smile. The cat hesitantly walked towards the scarf and let the stranger carry itself._

_"You look like a Xandwa. I'll name you Xandwa!" the child smiled. "I'm Mawcewine. I'll always be with you Xandwa!" the girl wrapped the kitten with the scarf and snuggled her close._

_"Marceline!" her mother called out._

_The girl trotted over to her mother with the cat close to her chest, and they went home._

* * *

"Woah, where'd that cat come from?" Trace exclaimed as he was sprawled on his bed. Scorpius looked over his book and saw a familiar black cat.

"Xandra." the cat looked up at the platinum blonde and strode across their room. The said cat jumped on Scorpius' bed and presented the folded parchment paper.

"You know the cat?" Niel asked as he closed the door to their dorm. They were just relaxing before bed when a scratching noise was heard outside. Niel opened the door and just found the cat.

"Yeah. She's Marcie's." Scorpius gently took the parchment paper in one hand and opened it, using his other hand to stroke the black cat.

"Guys, I'm going with my roommates to breakfast. It will be just for breakfast. They said they wanted to meet you all; you guys, Annie, and her roommates. I dunno, they just wanna meet." Scorpius read aloud.

"So it's just us to breakfast?" Niel asked.

"I guess so." Trace shrugged off.

Scorpius wrote back, then Trace interrupted him.

"Oh, can you tell Marceline that she should train her cat more? The door has scratch marks." Trace said as his rat, Coco scampered off on the dungeon floor.

The cat hissed, but stopped. She gracefully dropped to the floor and strode over to the brown rat.

"Uh... what's it doing?" Trace asked, getting cautious.

"Oh, this is good." Zachary snickered.

Xandra stared down at the rat in front of her and crouched low, eyes following the scampering rat.

"Is it gonna...?" Niel drifted off, staring at the two.

The black cat placed her paw in front of the rat, stopping him dead from his tracks. Xandra growled lowly with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"DON'T YOU DARE CAT-"

Xandra brought her face closer to the rat. Then a book slammed down beside the cat. The cat hissed and jumped, turned to where the book came from and saw a red eyed Slytherin cautiously holding another.

"DUDE. WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT?" Niel shot.

"SHE WAS READY TO POU-"

The cat did what he was about to say, pounced on the bed, claws out. Trace out of reflex threw another book at the cat, and it was able to hit.

"SHIT. Bloody hell, I didn't mean it. Merlin's beard, is it even alive?" Trace babbled.

Zachary slowly approached the cat on the floor. He was about to poke the cat, but the feline growled and slowly got up on fours, scratching its head.

"Xandra? Where are you love?" Marceline called out.

The 4 Slytherin's eyes widened. "I'm going to be murdered." Trace whispered.

"Start digging your own grave bro. I'm so not gonna do it for you." Niel whispered back.

The cat appeared to be _smirking_ and whimpered a mewl. She staggered out of the dorm, the Lee brothers following from behind.

"Xandra! Oh Merlin, what happened to you?!" Marceline kneeled down as the cat [_fake_] staggered to her owner, mewling softly. "Nie, what happened? I just went out to see what was taking so long..." the girl with thick glasses gently picked up her cat.

"Uh... well, you see..." "That _thing_you call a cat tried to eat my rat!" Trace interrupted. Niel's eyes flashed a warning, saying 'you're-gonna-get-it-now'.

"What?" Marceline's cooeing voice became stern as she stood up. "Xandra would never do such a thing."

"It was watching everything Coco did." Trace shot back.

Marceline pursed her lips. "Is this true Nie?" she turned to the blue eyed twin.

"Well, she did watch everything Coco do, but that was just it. She didn't really clawed him or something." Niel tried to defend his answer.

"Oh, C'MON. You saw what that thing did. It even attacked me!" Trace protested.

"Yeah, but you threw a book at her."

"What?" Marceline questioned, eyes going cold.

"IT WAS GOING TO KILL COCO." Trace reasoned with a glare.

"Not really a reason to hit a cat with book."

"It. Even. Attacked. Me. And the book missed it anyways."

"But why is her paw swollen?" the blue eyed female Slytherin gently examined her cat's right paw, which was indeed slightly swollen.

"Well," the red eyed Lee scratched the back of his head. "I might sorta... hit it with a book... Like it really got hit."

Marceline just stared blankly at the both of them, sighed softly, and walked away.

"You messed up big time bro." Niel said.

"Oh, gee, thanks..."

* * *

**Please review! :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Come And Join Us!

**A swear word~ Just a heads up. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter 6: Come And Join Us!

"Morning guys!" Annaliese greeted to the 3 Slytherins seated at the Slytherin table, her roommates following from behind; the Slytherins greeting back.

The blonde then scanned around. "Where's Marcie? She still asleep?"

The platinum blonde gave the blue eyed twin a nervous look, Niel trying to find the right words to say.

"She's going to have breakfast with her roommates." surprisingly, Trace was the one who answered back in a neutral voice.

Annaliese wondered for a moment what was going on, until she heard a voice call out.

"Annie!"

The hazel eyed girl turned around to see her best friend standing in front of 3 other Slytherins [she could tell by the ties], smiling brightly while waving her hand in front of her.

"Marcie!" the blonde called back, and the 4 Slytherins came closer.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet my roommates. You know Ramona William, and here are Sabrina Lemereon and Liza Serpens." the blue eyed Slytherin mentioned. Her roommates said their greetings, while the rest of the Slytherins and Gryffindors introduced themselves.

"Aren't you going to have breakfast now?" Trace piped up, his voice still neutral, his twin shot him a warning look.

Marceline seemed unfazed by Trace question, but she did said "Well, we better eat now~ We don't want to be late for Potions, now do we?" she seemed overly happy, some might even say it's creepy.

"Suuuuree thing Marcie..." Ramona said hesitantly. The 4 female Slytherins waved their goodbyes and walked away, to the other side of the Slytherin table, where most of the students were.

"Ok, is it just me, or did anyone else notice Marcie being a little too... happy?" Charles finally stated when they were out of hearing range.

_'And she seemed to be ignoring Trace the whole time' _Annaliese thought_ 'She didn't even look at him, let alone be fazed by him...'_ the blonde's hazel eyes widened in realization. "Oh Merlin... Trace, what did you do?"

All eyes turned to the red eyed Slytherin, who stared back at them with anger and confusion visible on his face. "Well... We sorta got into a fight last night in the common room."

"Sorta? You yelled at her bro." Niel finally stated.

"Hey, I did not yell! I just raised my voice a little." Trace protested.

"Just tell us already." Charles said, getting frustrated with the tension in the air.

"Ok, fine, fine." Trace sighed. "So Marceline wrote this note thingy for Scorpius, stating that she won't come with us to breakfast, since her roommates wanted to meet all of us. But then, that bloody cat of hers started eyeing Coco." the 5 Gryffindors gave him a questioning look. "My rat." Trace indicated, the Gryffindors nodding, then told him to continue. "So I panicked, and did what I could do. I threw a book. But then it missed the cat. Then it pounced on me, and on reflex, I threw another book at it, and it hit the cat. Then Marceline called, looking for it, and that damn cat started wimping, and went to Marceline. Then there."

"You hit her cat with a book?" Melany asked.

"It was my reflex!" the red eyed Lee defended.

"Well, good luck with Marceline. She's a real stubborn one. And you hit her cat." Scorpius said.

Regret flashed in those red eyes for a split second, but then they turned cold once more. "Tch. If she won't talk, then fine. Not my problem. I mean, why get so dramatic just because of a damn cat?"

The rest looked at each other with worried looks, then noticed more students entering the Great Hall. "We better get going. See you guys in Potions." Selena said, then the Gryffindors waved and left.

* * *

"For today, we will be taking down notes, since tomorrow, you will be having your History Of Magic. And the next day, we will be having double period for Potions." the golden blonde professor explained.

Annaliese shifted on her seat, uncomfortable with the thick tension that floats above them with the 2 Slytherins by her side, Marceline writing down on 2 notebooks, in her black notebook, and a gray notebook for her Potions notes, and Trace resting his head on his right fist, slightly flicking his wand with his left hand.

"So Marcie, what are you, umm, writing there?" the hazel eyed Gryffindor asked, trying to ease the heavy tension.

"Oh, you know, just notes." Marcie replied in that creepy cheery voice, but not looking up from her notes, her left hand scribbling down every detail, adding some small details too.

The young Diamond nodded slowly, and turned to the red eyed Slytherin this time.

"Trace? You seem deep in thought. What are you, um... thinking?"

"Nothing. Just... stuff..." Trace flicked his wand again, not turning to even look at the blonde.

Annaliese finally gave up and sighed. She just wish these two will stop it. The tension's even getting to her!

* * *

"Hey Annaliese!"

The blonde turned to see a familiar red headed Ravenclaw.

"Hey Paige!" hazel orbs glinted with happiness, glad to see a smiling face. Annaliese also noticed Paige was with a girl with another fellow Ravenclaw, blonde hair twirled at the end of a high ponytail, big green eyes, and a fierce look plastered on her face.

The two Ravenclaws approached her, and Paige smiled. "Annaliese, this is Madison Turse. Maddie, this is Annaliese, the one I was talking about."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you~" Annaliese said in her cheery voice, putting out a hand. The green eyed Ravenclaw looked at the hand in front of her, and finally shook it "So you're Annaliese. Thank you again for giving the notebook to Paige here. She can be really forgetful."

"Hey, it was just one time!" Paige defended, but a smile on her face.

"Alright class. Back to your seats." professor Vick said as he walked into the room.

"I guess I'll see you guys later. It was nice meeting you Madison." Annaliese smiled.

"Ok, bye Annaliese!" Paige said with a grin, Madison just nodded in acknowledgement.

* * *

"We'll only practice the hover charm, and I will start grading you on your process." professor Garreon explained as she held her wand.

Students nodded and went to work on the charm.

"Annie." Charles whispered.

Annaliese approached the brunette a little closer.

"I got a note from Niel before we got here. He said the two aren't really getting along well. Trace almost threw his wand at Marcie." Charles whispered.

"Oh gosh..." Annaliese whispered to herself._ 'Those two just need to stop being hard headed. I mean, just the first bloody week, and they already had a fight.' _the blonde started to ponder, thinking of a way to make the two Slytherins both apologize.

* * *

"Trace, could you perhaps meet me at the library later on after classes?" Annaliese asked.

"Uh... sure Annie." the older Lee twin nodded, eyeing the Gryffindor suspiciously.

The Gryffindor just smiled and walked back to the Gryffindor's table.

_'Phase 1 complete! Now for phase 2...'_

* * *

_'All I need to do is just snap some sense into them, then everything will be fine.'_ Annaliese thought as she started walking towards the library, already finished with Transfiguration, Herbology and Flying.

As the 11 year old Diamond arrived at the library, she spotted her black haired best friend. She approached her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey Marcie~"

The Slytherin jumped and jerked the book she was reading, the book falling with a _thud_.

"SHIT."

Some people gave her stares, especially Madam Pince.

"Marcie, relax. It's just me." Annaliese said as she sat beside her friend.

"Annie...?" blue eyes turned to see warm hazel ones. "Bloody hell, don't ever do that to me again. You know I get freaked out."

The blonde nodded in understanding. It was true, her friend gets really jumpy when someone surprises her. She found this out when she hugged her friend from behind when they were playing as kids; the blue eyed Slytherin, too shocked, fell forward, bringing both of them down that time.

"So just continue reading there~" the blonde smiled as she picked up the book from the floor and handed it over to the Slytherin.

Marceline gave her a wary look, nodded, and accepted the book.

"Annie, I'm here! So what's-" the male Slytherin stopped dead in his tracks s her noticed the blue eyed Slytherin beside Annaliese.

"Trace~ Good timing." Annaliese smiled. "Just sit here, and I'll get something." the blonde stood up and left to go to other bookshelves. She might be planning something, but she still needs to read on a daily basis.

As she finally found a book [it was about famous outfits in the wizarding world. How cool is that?], she went back to the table and saw the Slytherins fiercely whispering at each other, but not looking exactly _at _each other. Annaliese sat on the chair in between them and started to read. When the Gryffindor took her place, the two stopped whispering, Marceline going back to her book, while Trace was reviewing some notes.

After about 15 minutes, she heard whispering.

"Dramatic."

"Jerk."

"Selfish."

"Insensitive."

"Meanie."

"Ludicrous dunce."

"What the bloody hell does that mean?"

"Why don't you try searching it?"

"Oh, you are such a-"

"BOTH OF YOU STOP IT." the blonde in between them slammed down her book and stood up. "JUST STOP IT. BOTH OF YOU ARE ACTING LIKE SUCH CHILDREN. ON THE FIRST WEEK AT THAT. YOU BOTH JUST EITHER TALK IT ALL OUT, OR JUST GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HERE." and with that, she got the book and left.

The 2 Slytherins stared at the retreating figure, eyes wide and mouths slightly agape.

The red eyed Slytherin shook his head to focus back on what just happened.

"She's right. This is stupid."

The young Morris pursed her lips and looked down guiltily.

"Yeah, she is... Look, I'm sorry for overreacting last night. It was immature, and stupid."

"Yeah, I'm sorry too for snapping... That was totally uncalled for."

"So, um... we good?" Marceline asked as she finally faced the other.

"Yeah." Trace held up his hand. Marceline took it, thinking they were going to shake on it, but slightly jumped when she was pulled into a bro hug.

"By the way, just saying, but your cat wasn't whimpering until you called it- er- her." Trace added.

"Really now?" Marceline asked.

"Alright guys, enough already." a voice called out. The two turned to see their Gryffindor and Slytherin friends, all gathered just behind the bookshelves. They both smiled.

"Come and join us!"

* * *

_Marceline sat down on her bed and sighed. Letting out heavy tension. Then she noticed a missing presence._

_"Guys, where's Xandra?"_

* * *

**So the last part's just like an additional. Please review! :)  
**


	7. Chapter 7: Will Be Our Little Secret

**This is longer than usual... Hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter 7: Will Be Our Little Secret...

"Come in!" the boys said as the door revealed a slightly worried Marceline.

"Line? What's up?" Niel asked as he sat up on his bed.

"Um... I was just wondering... By any chance do you know where Xandra is?" the 11 year old Morris asked nervously.

"No, we didn't. Isn't she in your dorm?"

"No, I've checked. And it's not like her to really wander off somewhere. She just usually stays in bed."

"Maybe she did just wander of, you know, for some air." Zachary helped. "Until then, we'll just tell you if any of us sees her."

"Thanks guys." Marceline gave a tired smile and left.

"I wonder where did Xandra went off to. Marcie's right; she rarely wanders off alone." Scorpius pondered.

* * *

"Guys! Let's go already!" Marceline whined outside the boys' dorm.

"Coming, coming!" Niel called back from the inside as he buttoned on his white polo. He put on his Slytherin tie and got his things. Zachary opened the door to see the young Morris standing there, 5 books in her arms, and her satchel slung across her left shoulder.

As she stepped a foot inside, she absorbed their dorm's appearance. "Wow guys, this place is just... wow."

Books, parchment and clothes sprawled on the floor. Their sheets lay on the bed in a messy fashion, except for Scorpius, whose bed was as neat as a new bed. The windows were shut tight, blocking the view of Black Lake.

"Third day, and your room's a mess." Marceline observed. "You guys should really clean it."

"Whatever you say mom." Zachary joked.

The blue eyed Slytherin noticed a lump on one of the beds.

"Is that...?" The 3 boys nodded. A mischievous glint flashed in those blue orbs. She crept to the bed and sat down on the edge. She gave Niel a look, and Niel nodded in understanding. Marceline pushed Trace off the bed, jerking him awake.

"FUU-" then he noticed he was just floating an inch above the cold floor, Niel using his wand to keep Trace steady.

"What a way to wake me up at 5 in the morning." Trace grumbled as Niel set him down on the floor with a _THUD._

"Good morning to you too Ace~" the 11 year Morris greeted innocently.

"Ace? Seriously?" the red eyed Lee brother said as he got up and raked his hair.

"Why not?"

"I dunno. Just kinda weird."

"You think it's weird? Alright, your name shall be Ace~"

* * *

"I can never get tired of all the food popping out of nowhere!" Trace said as he took a huge bite out of his waffle.

"I think we can agree on that bro." Niel said, slicing his pancake into a small triangle.

"Just wondering, but who's older between the two of you?" Marceline asked.

"I amff." Trace stated, mushed waffle in his mouth.

"Hard to believe though." the blue eyed twin said.

"So Marcie, did you find Xandra yet?" the young Malfoy asked.

"No." Marceline sighed. "I'll try to look for her later."

* * *

"Now, open your textbooks to chapter 1 everyone." professor Cuthbert Binns, the History of Magic teacher, including a ghost of Hogwarts, instructed to the Gryffindors and Slytherins.

"Ugh... history. Makes me wanna sleep." Trace murmured as he banged his head on the table.

Some students made soft groans and took out their books. Professor Binns didn't really bother about students chatting and not paying attention. The ghost just continued on with what he was saying. As they were having their first lesson, Marceline heard a book drop beside her. She picked it up and gave it to the owner, who was a platinum blonde Gryffindor with emerald green eyes and has a fair skin tone.

"Here." the blue eyed Slytherin said as she handed the book to the Gryffindor.

"Oh, thanks a lot!" she grinned while accepting the book. "I'm Annaliese. Annaliese Francois."

"Annaliese? Funny, I have a best friend who's name's Annaliese too, and is also a Gryffindor. In fact, she's blonde too." Marceline noted.

"Really?" Annaliese' eyes sparkled. "Well, just call me Lissy then~"

"Lissy? Alright." Marceline smiled. "Marceline Morris. Most people call me Marcie. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too Marcie~" the green eyed Gryffindor grinned wider and they continued to listen to their ghost professor, who wasn't at all fazed by other students talking.

The young Morris grazed her eyes on the text in front of her. She glanced to her side and saw Lissy scribbling down notes on her notebook.

"I can see you love history." Marceline observed.

"Yeah. I love history~! It's really great, and really interesting." Lissy stated.

"I should seriously introduce you to Annie." the Slytherin with thick rimmed glasses smiled to herself. "You two will really get along well."

* * *

"Now, I know this is only your first week, but I want you to do this simple task." professor McGonagall announced. "I want you transform the feather before you into an actual bird."

The Slytherins got to work then. Scorpius was able to do the transformation with ease, since his father taught him before. Other Slytherin first years were able to accomplish it as well, but with a little difficulty.

"Hey bro! Look at the bird!" Trace pointed to the bird in front of him, who was formerly a feather.

Niel glanced at the direction his brother pointed at and saw a tall bird. Like 4 feet tall.

"Wow. That is one huge bird bro." the younger Lee twin stated. "What about you Line?"

Niel turned to see Marceline staring down at a very small robin on top of her table. The said student didn't blink, let alone move an inch.

"Line? You ok?" Niel asked.

Marceline then slowly put one hand in front of the bird, who jumped onto it and Marceline brought it to her face for a closer look. The bird then tilted its head to the side and gave a small chirp. The blue eyed Slytherin bit her bottom lip, trying to contain herself.

"It's. So. Adorable." Marceline said as she let go of her lip and gave a cheerful smile, her eyes sparkling with glee.

Niel, who was not expecting this reaction from his good friend, stared with wide eyes. Then suddenly, a beak reached forward and snatched the tiny bird from Marceline's hand. The bird then made the small bird go in its beak and it gulped.

Marceline stared at the bird, eyes wide and happiness drained out of her.

"W-W-Wha...?"

"Woah, I didn't know it could eat other birds." Trace said as he also stared at 4 foot tall bird in front of him as the said bird's eyes glinted with success.

"I. Hate. That. Damn. Bird." Marceline shook violently, but still smiling though. "Anyone. Want. Bird. For. Lunch?"

"H-Hey! Don't take it out on the bird!" Trace defended with worry.

"It bloody hell _ate _my robin! That was seriously uncalled for." Marceline pouted.

"Well, I'm sorry. Wasn't my fault the bird's hungry."

All of a sudden, professor Farren walked into the classroom looking a little distressed.

"Sorry to bother you professor McGonagall, but we have a slight situation in our hands." the headmistress approached the potions' professor, and they had a whispering conversation. After a few minutes, professor Farreon made his leave.

"Alright students." professor McGonagall walked to the front of the room. "Due to a recent incident that happened, we will be having early lunch for today." some students silently cheered while others grinned.

* * *

"You know I love you Annie, really I do. But why the bloody hell are we eating lunch _outside_?" the blonde's best friend asked.

"Nothing, really~ I just want to introduce you to some friends I met." the hazel eyed Gryffindor smiled. "In fact, here they come right now~"

3 Ravenclaws and a Hufflepuff approached the group of Gryffindors and Slytherins who sat under a really big oak tree.

"Hey Annie!" the red headed Ravenclaw greeted with a cheeky grin. "We're here~ And we brought a friend too!"

Marceline turned behind the other 2 Ravenclaws and saw a familiar brunette.

"Oh, Abigail. Hey!" the blue eyed Slytherin smiled.

"Marceline! This is such a coincidence." the young Ravenclaw replied, a smile also on her face.

"Well, I guess you two know each other already." the red headed Ravenclaw stated while giggling a little. "But anyways, this is Abigail Nightingale." the brunette gave a bigger smile. "And since Annie here's the only one who knows us, I'm Paige Green" then she mentioned to the blonde beside her "This is Madison Turse."

"And I'm Chanelle Machre~" the petite Hufflepuff added with glee.

Everyone made their introductions and got comfortable together, just eating and having conversations.

"Since you introduced us to your friends," Marceline said as she threw her trash into the bin "I have someone to introduce to you too." Right on cue, a platinum blonde Gryffindor happened to pass by and saw the large group under the tree.

"Oh, hey Marcie~" the girl said as she approached them.

"Hey Lissy!" the 11 year old Morris replied back enthusiastically. Then she turned to the group of eyes. "Guys, this is Annaliese Francois."

"Annaliese?" the young Diamond's eyes sparkled. "So cool to have the same name with someone~"

"Oh, so you must be Annie." the green eyed Gryffindor stated while smiling. "Marcie told me about you. So just call me Lissy."

"Oh my Merlin, Lissy?" Chanelle squealed with glee. The Gryffindor turned and grinned at the Hufflepuff. "Chan, hey! Nice to see you! Been a long time." they both hugged and Chanelle was the first one to speak up.

"Lissy here's actually my cousin~"

The group nodded in understanding and made their introductions once more, and they got comfortable with each other again.

"Hey Marce?" the red eyed Slytherin asked.

The blue eyed Slytherin turned her head to face the other. "Hmmm?"

"You gonna eat that?" the Lee twin pointed to the crepe in the young Morris' hand.

"Yeaaahh..." Marceline said warily looking at the other Slytherin.

"Can I have some?"

"Why...?"

"I'm still hungry!"

"Then why my food?"

"I dunno. I like crepe!"

"What's with the sudden nickname?" Charles piped in.

The older Lee shrugged. "Dunno. Since bro calls her Line, I might as well call her Marce. And it reminds me of the planet."

"So I'm a planet now...?" the Slytherin holding the crepe asked.

The two continue to have the conversation, until the blue eyed Slytherin gave a sigh of defeat.

"Here." Marceline gently broke the crepe and gave Trace three-fourths of it. "Just take it. Not that hungry anyways." she popped the small piece of crepe she had left into her mouth and chewed a little.

"H-H-Hey, you sure...?" Trace asked with wide eyes. Marceline nodded and Trace gave him a childish glomp, making Marceline fall to the ground. "Ack! G-Get off me-!" the blue eyed Slytherin squirmed.

"Now you've done it Line." Niel said. "He's gonna ask you for food every single day for the rest of our lives." the younger Lee twin then chewed on cracker.

As their own conversation continues on, Lissy and Scoprius were having their own conversation.

"So, um... you like reading?" Lissy asked, trying to make a topic for their next conversation.

"Yes. I read quite a lot actually. Even Shakespeare." Scorpius admitted.

"Shakespeare?" Lissy's eyes twinkled. "I absolutely _adore _him! He's a seriously great writer; so passionate in his words."

"Hey, guys~ I've got an idea!" everyone's attention diverted to the hazel eyed Gryffindor. "Let's all play 20 questions~"

"20 questions...?" Madison repeated, one of her blonde eyebrows arched.

"Yeah~ It'd be fun! We'll get to know each other real quickly."

"I guess its ok..." Niel said.

"Yeah, not like anyone's going to get hurt..." the blackette turned to her best friend. "... right?"

"Oh, sure~ Unless someone pisses the other off, then someone will get hurt!"

Everyone just sighed and made a real huge circle.

* * *

"When's your birthday?"

AD: October 9~

MM: March 30.

TL&NL: February 23.

SM: April 6.

AF: Really? I'm April 6 too~

CM: February 6~!

AN: February 28.

DC: May 26!

PG: September 2~

MT: August 18.

"Where are you from?"

AD: Southampton~ UK of course!

MM: Transylvania, Romania.

TL: You were from ROMANIA?!

NL: -sighs- We're both from Doncaster.

SM: Aberdeen.

AF: Paris~

CM: Same!

AN: Lancaster.

DC: WOLVERHAMPTON~

PG: Cheschire~!

MT: Also Doncaster.

"Favorite Subject?"

AD: Charms and Transfiguration~

MM: Potions and D.A.D.A. actually.

TL: Does lunch count?

NL: So far, I guess D.A.D.A. and Transfiguration.

SM: Charms and Potions.

AF: All of them~ But if I really need to choose, I guess History.

CM: Charms!

AN: Herbology and History.

DC: Well, I love Flying. So yeah.

PG: Charms and Transfiguration.

MT: Potions.

"Favorite hobby?"

AD: I have a lot. There's writing, listening to music, gossiping, oh the endless possibilities~

MM: I just read.

TL: PRANKING PEOPLE.

NL: Reading.

SM: Same here.

AF: Anything's fine, but I love kite flying and surfing!

CM: I absolutely LOVE talking to other people~

AN: Well, I do a lot of things. But mostly read or play the piano.

CM: I dunno, can't decide. But I love playing with my bro. Ya know, wizard games and muggle games.

PG: I guess it has to be listening to music and talking.

MT: Studying. And also writing.

"Favorite author?"

AD: Definitely has to be Suzanne Collins~

MM: Too many to mention.

TL: I dunno.

NL: Harper Lee.

SM: Shakespeare.

AF: Jane Austen!

CM: Cornelia Funke~

AN: Nicholas Sparks. All the passion~

DC: Mitch Albom!

PG: Luisa May Alcott~

MT: Neil Gaiman.

"Favorite book?"

AD: HUNGER GAMES TRILOGY~

MM: Again, too many to name. Although I do like Macbeth.

TL: I seriously don't read~

NL: To Kill A Mockingbird.

SM: Everything, I guess.

AF: Pride and Prejudice~

CM: Inkdeath is cool~

AN: A Walk To Remember. So very passionate~

DC: For One More Day!

PG: Little Women~

MT: Angels & Visitations

"Favorite Honeydukes candy?"

AD: Everything~!

MM: Um... I guess... Um... Sugar Wands. Yeah.

TL: Well, I don't know anything about this "Honeydukes" thingy, but I ABSO-BLOODY-LUTELY LOVE CANDY~!

NL: That, I have to agree with you my brother.

SM: Well, I do like the Cauldron Cakes.

AF: EVERYTHING!

CM: Candy~

AN: Everything's good~

DC: CANDYCANDYCANDY.

PG: Everything's a piece of heaven I tell you!

MT: I guess I like the Chocolate Frogs.

"Favorite game?"

AD: TRUTH OR DARE~

MM: Wizard's Chess. If anything else, I'm not a real fan of games.

TL: From what I learned, Quidditch sounds AWESOME.

NL: Well, I think I'd rather play Wizard's Chess.

SM: Quidditch is a favorite.

AF: QUIDDITCH ALL THE WAY~!

CM: Mmmm, I have to go with Annie's answer~

AN: Exploding Snap's fun~

DC: I LOVE QUIDDITCH! And from watching muggle television, I'm a fan of Rugby too!

PG: I like watching Quidditch, but if I play, I will surely die there.

MT: I have to go with Wizard's Chess also.

"Favorite place in Hogwarts?"

AD: The Great Hall~ You know, it's where we eat, chat, and it's... GREAT~

MM: The library and the dungeons.

TL: THE GREAT HALL AND KITCHEN. It's where all the food are!

NL: I have to agree with Line's answer.

SM: Same.

AF: LIBRARY~

CM: The Great Hall~

AN: I agree.

DC: Great Hall as well~!

PG: THE GREAT HALL IS PARADISE.

MT: So far, I like the library. Oh, and the Ravenclaw tower.

"Best mate?"

AD: Marcie~

MM: Obviously Annie. Oh, Scor, Nie and Lissy too, yeah.

TL: What about me?!

NL: Annie, Line, and I guess I get along with Charles.

SM: I have to say Annie, Marcie, the twins and Al.

AF: Maddie and Chanchan~

CM: Oh Lissy~

AN: Mmm, I have to go for none. I feel the same towards everyone~

DC: Annie! Oh, and yeah, I get along with Niel.

PG: I always hang out with Maddie and Abby~

MT: Maddie...?

"Cutest person in the group?"

AD: ME~ lol, jk, I go for Chanelle~

MM: Annie and Chanelle.

TL: I dunno.

NL: Same here bro.

SM: I also don't know.

AF: Paige~ And Chanchan of course~

CM: Oh! I got for Annie and Paige~!

AN: Chanelle~

DC: Annie!

PG: Chanelle and Annie~

MT: I don't really know...

"Nicest in the group?"

AD: Oh, um, I'm not really sure. Everyone's nice~

MM: I say Annie. Oh, and Niel.

TL: I hate you people.

NL: Annie.

SM: So Annie.

AF: Annie~ Oh, and Marcie's kind too.

CM: Annie~

AN: Even if I don't really know her, I guess Annie. And also Lissy and Marcie~

DC: Annie!

PG: Annie and Chanelle~

MT: I have to go with Annie.

"Meanest in the group?"

AD: Oh, I can be mean~!

MM: I can be mean if I want to.

TL: I dunno.

NL: It's Trace I tell ya.

SM: I'm not saying any names here.

AF: I have to go with Trace.

CM: Trace's scary.

AN: I don't really know.

DC: Trace can be a jerk!

PG: I'm not sure.

MT: Same here.

[[TL: Wow. Gee, thanks guys -rolls eyes-]]

"The complete dumbass in the group?"

Everyone except TL: Trace.

TL: W-W-Wha...?

"Smartest?"

AD: Scor and Marcie~

MM: Scor. Niel's also pretty smart.

TL: -not talking-

NL: You can be so dramatic bro... Smartest? I dunno.

SM: Marcie, Annie and also Lissy.

AF: Annie, Scor and Marcie~

CM: Lissy, Marcie, Annie and Scorpius~

AN: Same.

DC: Me too.

PG: Me three.

MT: Four.

"Funniest?"

Everyone except TL and NL: The twins.

TL: ... Wow.

NL: ... really now?

* * *

After they finished their game, they just sat there and continued to chat and laugh until a familiar Slytherin approached them.

"Rammie?" Marceline asked as the Slytherin approached.

"Marcie! I finally found you!" Ramona said as she held onto a tree bark, trying to catch her breath. "Sabrina saw Xandra running off to the Forbidden Forest!"

The blue eyed Slytherin's eyes grew wide. "The Forbidden Forest?"

Ramona nodded.

"I'll go after her. Thanks Rammie." The black haired Slytherin stood up and sighed.

"I'll go with you Marcie!" the young Diamond exclaimed as she stood up as well.

"I'm going too!" Lissy said.

"Count us in!" the Lee twins piped.

"You better hurry guys! Xandra might've gotten far by now." Ramona interjected.

They stood up and went to the Forbidden Forest, unseen by any others.

* * *

"This place gives me the creeps." Trace said as he saw Bowtruckle watching their every move on top of its tree. "Your cat sure can get into trouble, huh Marce?"

"Always has, always will." Marceline said, seeming happy rather than upset by the comment.

"Hey, I think I saw something move over there!" Annie whispered, trying not to scare whatever is rustling behind some bushes.

Marceline crept slowly towards the bush, her wand drawn. As she parted the bush, a pair of sparkling blue eyes popped up.

"Xandra!" the girl let go of her wand and scooped up the black cat into her arm, hugging the said cat close. "Don't ever wander off again, alright?"

"Hey Line," Niel said as he picked up her wand and handed it to his fellow Slytherin. "What's that thing in her mouth?"

All eyes turned to the black cat, who indeed has something between her mouth.

"Let me see." Annaliese said as she positioned her hand in front of Xandra, and the cat gave her the object. The blonde inspected it closely and finally said "It seems to be some sort of red stone."

"Why don't we take it with us? Maybe then we could figure out what exactly it is." Lissy suggested.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt." Marceline hesitated while stroking the black cat. "But this will be our little secret..."

* * *

**Review please? :)**


	8. Chapter 8: A New Stage Of Empathy

**Minor swearing, I guess... Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter 8: A new stage of empathy

"So you're saying the stone Xandra found might be this 'Philosophers' Stone'?" Niel asked Scorpius as they walked down the hallways aimlessly. The two got out early from Potions, since they were already done with theirs.

It has already been a week since their encounter in the Forbidden Forest, and they're researching everything they can. His blonde friend nodded. "My father told me about the Philosopher's Stone. Also Albus."

"Who's Albus anyways?"

Just on cue, the Potter was in sight. Apparently, Albus also noticed, as he approached the two Slytherins.

"Hey Scor! Haven't talked to you in a while." the Gryffindor greeted cheekily.

"Yeah. Hey Al, this is Niel Lee, one of my roommate, and a great friend. Oh, and Niel, this is Albus Potter. You know, the one I was talking about." the Malfoy stated.

"Hope you said good things about me." Albus added, giving a wave to Niel.

"Oh, yeah. Scorpius told us he's one of your best friends." Niel confirmed with a smile.

"Good, good." Albus nodded. "So what's up?"

"Well, we're trying to-"

A sudden _**BOOM!**_ interrupted their conversation, coming from the Potion's room. The castle's floors shook beneath them a little, and it stopped.

"Oh gosh..." Niel bit his lower lip. "Why do I get a feeling Trace is somehow included in what just happened...?"

"Trace?" Albus asked.

"He's Niel's twin brother." Scorpius explained for the blue eyed Slytherin.

"Twin? Woah. Maybe it's some connection thing only twins have, like when one of them is in trouble, the other can feel it." the Gryffindor offered.

The three half-walked, half-ran to the potion's room, the hallways of the dungeon filled with grayish blackish smoke. When they arrived, they pushed open the door to see none other than Annaliese, Marceline and Trace. Annaliese dusted off dirt on her uniform, Marceline was sitting on the floor, trying to get up, and Trace kept coughing.

"Nice... -cough- going you... -cough- imbecile!" Trace tried to let out, while coughing a little more.

"It wasn't my fault! Owww... How should I know you're not supposed to add bat liver and unicorn horn in the cauldron?" Marceline defended as the Slytherin got up from the cold stone floor.

"It was in the book." Trace stated, his coughing has subsided. "And we didn't even need to use those ingredients in the potion."

"Wait, why do I feel kinda weird...?" Marceline asked as she held her head.

"Guys, something went bad in the potion... And I do mean BAD." the blonde Gryffindor stated as she finally noticed her two potion partners clearly.

"Guys, you ok?" Niel asked, as they rushed towards the trio.

"Oh, hey bro! Yeah, we are doing SO well. We just made the potion explode!" surprisingly, Marceline was the one who replied sarcastically.

Trace and Marceline then noticed the strange softness that filled the voice. Their eyes then widened in realization.

"OH SHIT!"

'Marceline' looked down at her hands, hair and went to a mirror near professor Farren's desk. 'Trace' was rubbing his palms up and down his torso and raked through his spiky hair.

"HOW-"

"WHY-"

"WHO-"

"... woah."

"Are you all alright down here?" the dirty blonde potions master said as he entered the room.

"We're alright professor." Annaliese offered with a slight smile. Then she turned to the two Slytherins behind her who were exasperated "Well, except for a small problem..."

Professor Farren approached the two with caution. The first of the two to notice the potions professor was the red eyed Slytherin.

"Thank goodness professor! Please, help." the red orbs pleaded.

"Professor!" the other Slytherin exclaimed as she finally noticed their teacher. "Please help. I don't know what the bloody hell happened!"

The professor's emerald green eyes shot up in realization, as he noticed their speech was different from normal.

"Mr. Lee?" Marceline nodded. "Ms. Morris?" Trace nodded. "Merlin, I think we need to talk with professor McGonagall..."

* * *

"Please do explain what happened here." the headmistress asked as the trio, Niel, Scoprius, Albus and professor Farren sat in her office.

"Well..." Annaliese looked at the two, like she was asking if she could tell the story. Trace nodded, his features grim, while Marceline sneered. "We were doing our first potion that was assigned for us, which is the potion that cures boils. We were having some difficulties with the ingredients, since they got mixed with other ingredients. Most of the students were already done with the potion, so professor Farren let them go off. As for us, we were still arranging the ingredients, so he let us stay to finish the potion. Some ingredients accidentally got into the cauldron, and... this."

"Thank you Ms. Diamond." the young Gryffindor nodded. "Will you be able to make an antidote for this Farren?"

"I guess I could, but I would have to search further into this. And it might take a few weeks or so. I have never seen anything happen like this, ever." the potions master replied.

"Alright then." the headmistress then turned to the two potion victims, who were shooting each other knowing glances. "As for you two, I would want both of you to continue your studies as normal as possible, without causing any ruckus. For your dorm arrangements..." professor McGonagall looked thoughtfully. "You will stay in each other's dormitories."

The two of them then gave each other a look of confusion, and a look that screams 'What the bloody hell?'

"Alright, dismissed."

* * *

"Man, this is way hard." Marceline said as she sat down on the grass beside Annaliese.

"That's my seat." Trace hissed.

Marceline just childishly stuck out her tongue.

"It's fine bro-... er... I mean Line-... no wait..." Niel tried helping out, but got confused on what to call the two of them. They just all decided to call each them by their appearance, Trace being Marceline, and Marceline being Trace.

"Anyways, you can sit beside me." he wrapped his arm around his brother's [or at least Marceline who's in his brother's body] shoulders and gave a cheeky grin, his dimples creasing beside his mouth. "Hey, at least now I can say I'm proud to be related to you!"

Trace gave a grin in return. Better look at the bright side for now.

"Ugh, how can you see through these glasses?" Marceline asked as she adjusted them, angling them in almost every way.

"You can take them off if you're more comfortable that way." Trace suggested, no teasing in his voice, for he just wanted to relax.

Marceline did so and clipped the thick rimmed glass on her collar. "And the hair. It's so hot, and you tie it like this?" she tugged on the ponytail, which Trace grabbed quickly.

"Hey, I'll tie my hair for ya, if you just stop messing with my stuff." Trace said, going behind Marceline and grabbing hold of the black hair. Marceline's tie was just wrapped around the collar, the 2 buttons undone, and her pants were slightly rolled up.

Marceline just muttered and started buttoning the collar shirt, as Trace pulled her hair into a high ponytail.

"I find this surprisingly amusing." Abigail stated as she tried not to laugh.

"What?" Trace asked while brushing the black hair.

"It's just, I don't really know... Your minds getting switched because of a potion, then messing with each other while you're in their body." the brunette said.

"At least I'm not doing anything THAT bad." Trace said as he inspected his work and placed his hands on his hips.

"OH MERLIN." Charles laughed boisterously. "If I didn't know Marcie's in Trace's body, I'd say Trace's gay."

"H-H-Hey-!" Marceline stuttered. "Don't make me look gay, seriously-!"

"Fine, if you don't make me look like a bloody stripper!" Trace said calmly. Then he tucked a streak of his hair behind his ear.

"Seriously!" Marceline exclaimed. "I'd fix up if you stop doing that!"

"Is this really a good idea, letting you guys stay in each other's body?" Scorpius asked.

"Oh, it's cool." Annaliese answered for them. "It could help them get along!"

"Yeah. And it's amusing." Lissy added.

* * *

"Bear with it guys? Please?" Trace asked as he stood in the center of Marceline's dorm, talking to her roommates.

"Fine, fine." Ramona sighed. "But if he tries anything, we will seriously kick him- er, her out."

"Thanks guys." Trace smiled.

"But what about Xandra Marcie?" Sabrina asked while mentioning towards the black cat that was watching their every move with her bright blue eyes.

Trace cautiously walked towards the said cat, waiting for any reaction. The cat jumped off the bed and landed gracefully on its paws and strutted towards the Slytherin, eyes wary. Xandra circled Trace, as if inspecting the red eyed Slytherin, until she gave a small mewl and jumped to his arms.

"Oh Xandra." Trace buried his nose in her fur. "I seriously love you. Even when I don't feel right, you're always there."

"Wow, this is getting gay." a voice said from the door way.

All eyes turned to see Marceline, a trunk and a cage on top of it, Coco inside of it.

"Oh, alright." Trace said while letting down Xandra, who responded with a hiss. "Give me a minute."

"Wait, are there any other cats in there?" Marceline asked.

"Well, no. Marcie's the only one with a cat here. The three of us have owls." Liza replied.

The blue eyed Slytherin examined the room, to see indeed three owls, all perched in different spots, eyeing the rat in the cage.

"Alright, done." Trace announced as he closed the trunk. Then he turned to Marceline. "Please don't do anything stupid."

"Yeah, alright." Marceline brushed off. "There's some clothes in the closet. Just ask Niel."

"Oh..." Trace then turned pink. "Um, yeah, there's some, um... clothes there too." she pointed off to a closet in the room.

Marceline just nodded and Trace got the trunk and walked out of the room, Xandra following behind.

* * *

Trace knocked three times on the door, and he heard some shuffling of clothes.

"Oh, Line, come on in." Niel said as he fixed the white shirt he changed into.

Trace timidly walked into the room to see Zachary just lying on his bed, and Scorpius reading a book.

"Hey Trace, welcome to the dorm!" Zach joked as he grinned at the Slytherin who just entered.

Trace smiled, and brought the trunk beside the bed.

As they entered, Xandra strutted towards Scorpius' bed and propped herself comfortably beside the reading Slytherin. Gray eyes looked down at bright blue cat eyes staring up at him, then the platinum blonde Slytherin gave a small smile and went back to his book, stroking the black cat with his free hand.

"Well, seems like Xandra doesn't mind it here." Niel softly chuckled as the black cat gave a purr.

"I don't mind it here either. In fact, I think I'll have fun here." Trace smiled brightly while she crossed her legs on top of the bed.

Well this is a new stage of empathy.

* * *

**Review please :)**


	9. Chapter 9: Found The Book

Chapter 9: Found the book

Marceline woke up with a start, yawning and stretching on the bed. She blinked twice and looked around the dorm, noticing her 'roommates' were already gone. Tch, no change in that.

The blue eyed Slytherin got up from bed and got some fresh clothes from the closet she was told to use.

As she finished dressing and buttoned the last buttons at the end of the sleeves, she noticed an outline of some sort. It was very faint, yet still visible to the eye. It looked like a snake and something he couldn't quite identify. Why didn't he see this last night? He shrugged the thought of, thinking of just asking the true Marceline.

* * *

"There you are! I swear, you're a really heavy sleeper." Zach said as he saw their fellow Slytherin enter the hall.

"Oh, yeah, good morning to you too Zach." Marceline replied sarcastically while rolling her eyes and sat down. "So where's Marce anyways?" she asked as she stole some pancakes and poured thick syrup on them.

"She-... well, or he... I'm still confused with this..." Niel mumbled. "Line's in the library, trying to research on who-knows-what." the blue eyed Lee brother concluded.

"This early? I mean, I get the impression of her being a bookworm and a nerd type, but seriously, who the bloody hell goes to the library during breakfast? And did she even eat anything?" Marceline asked as she forked the pancakes.

"Marcie does." Scorpius said and Niel just shrugged along. "And besides, she doesn't usually eat breakfast. Only when she really needs to."

"If you say so..." Marceline then took a big bite off the pancake and enjoyed her breakfast.

* * *

"I'll give you three one last chance, but that's all I could give you." professor Farren told the three students in front of him. "After last period, go here to repeat the potion."

"Thank you sir." they all said simultaneously. They bowed and walked to their next class.

"Phew, glad we got lucky." Trace said as he let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"C'mon, we better go, or we're gonna be late!" Annaliese grabbed her two Slytherin friends and rushed down the hallways.

* * *

The library was as quiet as usual. Some students were going over the titles of the books, while others just slept on top of the tables.

"Hey 'bro'! Mind if I join you?" Red eyes looked up from a book and saw a familiar pair of warm blue eyes.

"But of course Niel."

Niel sat down beside Trace and placed a book on the table. Trace smiled and looked at the cover of the book. "Whatcha got there?"

"Oh, just the book for DADA." Niel shrugged and scanned through the table of contents. Trace nodded in understanding. The Slytherins were asked to research about some of the magical creatures in the wizarding world.

"How about you Line?" The blue eyed Lee brother asked while pointing to the many stacks of books and also many notebooks with ripped papers and papers sticking out of the pages sprawled on top of the table.

"Um..." Trace fidgeted a little and scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment. "I'm actually researching about the stone we found a week ago. But I guess I was too caught up in my research, I... made a mess. Sorry about that."

"Oh, it's cool." Niel chuckled. "But if it might help, Scor said it might be called 'the Philosopher's Stone'."

Trace sat up a little when he heard the title. "The Philosopher's stone? I think that could help enough." He got another thick book and started to skim through the pages.

"Can I help?" Niel asked as he poked his brother on the shoulder.

"But what about you're DADA research?" Trace asked as he stopped staring at the pages and looked to the blue eyed Slytherin.

"Are you done with your DADA research anyways?" Trace bit his bottom lip and shook his head. "Well, we could do it together tomorrow. DADA's still after lunch tomorrow. So we'll have time. For now, let's go research on this." Niel said while giving a mischievous wink.

"I can actually feel your Slytherin side taking over you." Trace laughed softly while handing Niel a brown leather covered book, the other Slytherin accepting it and started to skim the pages as well.

* * *

"You're actually cool about this?" Charles asked the Slytherin beside her. "I mean, if I were to switch bodies with someone, I would seriously freak out."

"I guess, yeah. I mean, I know it's not normal, but it's still kinda cool." Marceline shrugged.

"The three of you are gonna be in the potions room later, right? To finish your potion, I mean."

"Yeah. Hope nothing goes wrong again though."

"Well, I hope so, for all your sakes."

"Thanks." Marceline gave a smile and turned to the student who just entered the Great Hall. "Is that David Toms?"

"Yeah..." Charles looking at the Ravenclaw as well. Then she gave an evil smirk. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Pranking time?" Marceline's mouth reflected Charles' evil smirk.

"Bloody hell yeah."

The Gryffindor and Slytherin laughed as they went to set up a prank for the poor, soon-to-be victim Ravenclaw.

* * *

"Alright, we could do this. No more accidents this time." Annaliese said encouragingly.

"Ok... we could do this..." Trace said while looking at the clock.

"So... we don't add bat liver and unicorn horn in the cauldron...?" Marceline asked while looking at the table with many ingredients on top of it.

"No." Annaliese and Trace replied simultaneously.

"What could I do then?" the blackette asked as she stared at a jar with glowing green liquid.

"You could pour the fairy tears to the cauldron. And then the pixie blood. Then just wait." the young Diamond offered as she chopped the bat wings into finer bits.

The blue eyed Slytherin was about to grab the jar with glowing green liquid when a hand came in front of hers. She looked up to see questioning red eyes. The hand blocking hers immediately grabbed a test tube with clear, transparent liquid and placed it in front of the jar.

Marceline cautiously poured the liquid into the cauldron. She turned back to the table with ingredients, Annaliese still chopping the bat wings while Trace crushed some dragon bones. She scanned through the many ingredients until a bottle slides beside her. She picked it up and read 'Pixie blood'. Confused, she continued to scan it.

"Pixie blood isn't normal red. It's neon blue." Annaliese offered tiredly as she poured in the bits of bat wings. Trace nodded in agreement to the blonde Gryffindor.

The Slytherin wearing glasses just shrugged and uncorked the bottle and poured the blood into the cauldron.

* * *

"We're finally done!" Annaliese said with glee as she clasped her hands together.

"Just in time for dinner too!" Marceline exclaimed along after looking at the clock.

Trace perked up a little and looked at the time as well. "You guys go ahead. I'll go to the library."

"You sure? You didn't eat any breakfast today, and you didn't eat that much during lunch. You think you could survive?" Annaliese asked, concerned of her friend.

"Yeah, I guess I could." Trace smiled and walked out of the potion's room.

The Gryffindor and Slytherin left in the room just looked at each other and shrugged.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late!" Trace half-whispered, half-yelled to the blue eyed Slytherin sitting at the table behind the bookshelves. "Just finished the potion we did before."

"Oh, it's fine." Niel said and pushed a brown paper bag toward the other Slytherin. "Here, you might be hungry."

The red eyed eleven year old pried the brown paper bag carefully and saw a sandwich inside.

"You made this?" he asked while taking the sandwich out of the bag.

"Nah. I stole it from the kitchen." Niel winked mischievously.

"Thanks." Trace smiled. "How about you?"

"Don't worry. I have mine." Niel revealed his other arm, a sandwich in hand.

"Are you sure aren't really Trace?" Trace laughed as he sat down beside his brother. "So did you find anything while you were here?"

"Actually, I did." the younger Lee twin brought a leather bounded book closer to them. The book seems quite old, scratches on the cover and pages appearing very fragile. "I was able to get this at the restricted section."

"Please don't tell me you sneaked in." Trace exasperated, but a smile on his face.

"Nah. Professor Lamia gave me a slip to pass the restricted section." Niel grinned. Of course. Professor Lamia absolutely dotted over Niel. She'd allow him to do anything.

"Watch out Niel. You're Slytherin side's showing." Trace joked while grinning along.

Niel laughed and opened the book gently. He ran his finger on the table of contents and flipped the book to another page. He pointed the page with his forefinger and showed Trace the title. The Philosopher's Stone. They found the book.

* * *

**Review? :)**


End file.
